Credits (MediEvil)
The Credits are a special level in MediEvil. Text scrolls from bottom to top on the left, while various imagery is shown on the right. The level is used both at the beginning and the end of the game. Introduction Video by Anton Danilchenko MediEvil - Introduction Transcript In a time long ago there lived in the kingdom of Gallowmere a sorcerer named Zarok. This arrogant, pitiless man hated his fellow citizens for their simple and peaceful ways, so he raised an army of demons and set out to take the realm for his own. The King's champion, Sir Daniel Fortesque, led the militia into battle against this unholy horde. Songs are still sung of how he spearheaded the charge deep into the accursed multitude, how demons fell before him like wheat before the scythe, and how at last, though mortally wounded, he destroyed the sorcerer utterly. Fortesque went down in history that day as the Hero of Gallowmere, and a time of peace began which was to last for a hundred years. And then, the sorcerer returned... Credits Video by 121Swaleskid MediEvil - Credits Transcript PAL= MEDIEVIL SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT EUROPE GAME CONCEPT / DIRECTION Chris Sorrell GAME DESIGN Jason Wilson MAIN PROGRAMMING James Busby Paul Donovan Chris Sorrell Matt Johnson Sam Baker ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Derek Pollard Tim Closs Dean Ashton MAPPING / DEVELOPMENT ASSISTANT Katie Lea ART DESIGN Jason Wilson RENDERED SEQUENCES / PRESENTATION VISUALS Jason Riley CHARACTER ANIMATION Mitch Phillips LEVEL MODELLING Mike Philbin Nina Kristensen TEXTURE ART Jason Wilson Jason Riley Mitch Phillips ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ANIMATION Nina Kristensen Mike Philbin ADDITIONAL LEVEL MODELLING Jason Riley Jason Evans ADDITIONAL MAPPING Lindsay Pollard AV MANAGEMENT Pete Murphy ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Andrew Barnabas Paul Arnold SOUND EFFECTS Paul Arnold VIDEO POST-PRODUCTION Tom Oswald SPEECH POST-PRODUCTION Andrew Barnabas SOUND EFFECTS / LANGUAGE IMPLEMENTATION Gary Richards William Bell TECHNOLOGIES MANAGEMENT Mike Ball TECHNOLOGIES PROGRAMMING Andrew Ostler Dean Ashton Matt Johnson Ian Elsley Martin Kift Julian Rex QA MANAGER Tony Bourne HEAD OF INTERNAL TESTING Steve Archer QA (CAMBRIDGE) Sarah-Louise Lloyd Dave 'Bobby Dazzler' Holloway Alex Sulman Dan Smith Stuart Harvey QA (LIVERPOOL) Jim McCabe Dave Burke Andy Macoy Ian Cunliffe Richard Bunn Anthony Gill John Cassidy Dominic Berzins Ian McEvoy LOCALISATION TESTERS Ed Valiente Andrea Masneri Claudia Schuldt Christa Leonards Lucie Dupoirieux Susana Olga Paredes-Alcaraz Ana Maria Juarez-Ordonez PRELIMINARY SCRIPT Jason Wilson DIALOGUE SCRIPT Martin Pond VOICE ACTORS - French= P.Smolikoviski S.Cornicard C.Hasne P.Monet Y.Aubert O.Deslandes - German= T.Wesel S.Boje B.Kahn E.Redman W.Kahler M.Hullsman - Italian= A.Ricci M.Marinoni L.Chappini A.Piovan B.Ferraro - Spanish= Luis Soto F.Audi P.Hernando M.Julian M.Peneranda }} ADDITIONAL VOICES Helen Smith Tom Oswald Jason Riley PRODUCER Chris Sorrell EXECUTIVE PRODUCER John Roberts MANAGER (CAMBRIDGE STUDIO) Ian Saunter MARKETING PRODUCT MANAGER Chris Ansell SPECIAL THANKS Mike Fleming Gil Jaysmith DEVELOPMENT SUPPORT TEAM Calvin T. Camel Chunky Monkey (the programming chimp) Mr Pumpkin Rachel (the inflatable doll) Moghul Tandoori This game is dedicated to the memory of Mr Apple. If only we'd never removed his magic hat. ©1998 Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. |-|NTSC= MEDIEVIL SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT EUROPE GAME CONCEPT / DIRECTION Chris Sorrell GAME DESIGN Jason Wilson MAIN PROGRAMMING James Busby Paul Donovan Chris Sorrell Matt Johnson Sam Baker ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Derek Pollard Tim Closs Dean Ashton MAPPING / DEVELOPMENT ASSISTANT Katie Lea ART DESIGN Jason Wilson RENDERED SEQUENCES / PRESENTATION VISUALS Jason Riley CHARACTER ANIMATION Mitch Phillips LEVEL MODELLING Mike Philbin Nina Kristensen TEXTURE ART Jason Wilson Jason Riley Mitch Phillips ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ANIMATION Nina Kristensen Mike Philbin ADDITIONAL LEVEL MODELLING Jason Riley Jason Evans ADDITIONAL MAPPING Lindsay Pollard AV MANAGEMENT Pete Murphy ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Andrew Barnabas Paul Arnold SOUND EFFECTS Paul Arnold VIDEO POST-PRODUCTION Tom Oswald SPEECH POST-PRODUCTION Andrew Barnabas SOUND EFFECTS / LANGUAGE IMPLEMENTATION Gary Richards William Bell TECHNOLOGIES MANAGEMENT Mike Ball TECHNOLOGIES PROGRAMMING Andrew Ostler Dean Ashton Matt Johnson Ian Elsley Martin Kift Julian Rex QA MANAGER Tony Bourne HEAD OF INTERNAL TESTING Steve Archer QA (CAMBRIDGE) Sarah-Louise Lloyd Dave 'Bobby Dazzler' Holloway Alex Sulman Dan Smith Stuart Harvey QA (LIVERPOOL) Jim McCabe Dave Burke Andy Macoy Ian Cunliffe Richard Bunn Anthony Gill John Cassidy Dominic Berzins Ian McEvoy PRELIMINARY SCRIPT Jason Wilson DIALOGUE SCRIPT Martin Pond VOICE ACTORS Luis Soto Paul Darrow Christopher Kent Helen Lederer Harry Dickmen ADDITIONAL VOICES Helen Smith Tom Oswald Jason Riley PRODUCER Chris Sorrell EXECUTIVE PRODUCER John Roberts MANAGER (CAMBRIDGE STUDIO) Ian Saunter MARKETING PRODUCT MANAGER Chris Ansell SPECIAL THANKS Mike Fleming Gil Jaysmith SCEA CREDITS PRODUCER Grady Hunt SENIOR PRODUCER Perry Rodgers PRODUCT MARKETING MANAGER Susan Nourai PUBLIC RELATIONS Kirsten Merit LICENSING / BUSINESS COORDINATION Misa Usui LEGAL AND INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY Lisa Lunger Kerry Hopkins QA MANAGER Mark Pentek TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Neil Musser LEAD QA ANALYST Chad Lowe ASSISTANT LEAD QA ANALYST Ashif Hakik Loren Miller Corey Strock QA ANALYSIS David Kimber Peter Mayberry Christian Davis Jo Aragones Scott Cavicchi Steve Dreo Ryan Joseph Jack Osorno Sam Thompson Lee Toland Ben Wisyanski Noel Silvia Ara Demirjian PACKAGE / MANUAL DESIGN Axiom Design MANAUL TEXT Jim Sangster SPECIAL THANKS Shelley Ashitomi Maggie Baquero Gary Barth Kurtis Buckmaster John Crompton Peter Dille Aimee Duell Kaz Hirai Andrew House Marie Macaspac Colin MacLean Craig Rechenmacher Sharon Shapiro Molly Smith Yvonne Smith TBWA Chiat Day Nemer Velasquez Michelle Vercelli Marilyn Weyant This game is dedicated to the memory of Mr Apple. If only we'd never removed his magic hat. ©1998 Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. |-|NTSC-J= MEDIEVIL Sony Computer Entertainment Europe GAME CONCEPT / DIRECTION Chris Sorrell GAME DESIGN Jason Wilson MAIN PROGRAMMING James Busby Paul Donovan Chris Sorrell Matt Johnson Sam Baker ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Derek Pollard Tim Closs Dean Ashton MAPPING / DEVELOPMENT ASSISTANT Katie Lea ART DESIGN Jason Wilson RENDERED SEQUENCES / PRESENTATION VISUALS Jason Riley CHARACTER ANIMATION Mitch Phillips LEVEL MODELLING Mike Philbin Nina Kristensen TEXTURE ART Jason Wilson Jason Riley Mitch Phillips ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ANIMATION Nina Kristensen Mike Philbin ADDITIONAL LEVEL MODELLING Jason Riley Jason Evans ADDITIONAL MAPPING Lindsay Pollard AV MANAGEMENT Pete Murphy ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Andrew Barnabas Paul Arnold SOUND EFFECTS Paul Arnold VIDEO POST-PRODUCTION Tom Oswald SPEECH POST-PRODUCTION Andrew Barnabas SOUND EFFECTS IMPLEMENTATION Gary Richards William Bell JAPANESE LANGUAGE IMPLEMENTATION Matt Johnson William Bell Katie Lea TECHNOLOGIES MANAGEMENT Mike Ball TECHNOLOGIES PROGRAMMING Andrew Ostler Dean Ashton Matt Johnson Ian Elsley Martin Kift Julian Rex QA (CAMBRIDGE) Alex Sulman Dave 'Bobby Dazzler' Holloway PRODUCER Chris Sorrell STUDIO DIRECTOR (CAMBRIDGE) Simon Gardner Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. DIRECTOR YeonKyung Kim ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Hiroshi Shiina SOUDN COORDINATOR Masamichi Seki Yukinori Takada Kentaro Nakagoshi COMMENTARY COORDINATION Eriko Kimura - Tohokushinsha Film Co. Mihko Kawagoe - Tohokushinsha Film Co. PACKAGE COORDINATOR Eijiro Mori Fumio Kikuchi Hiroe Suzuki - SMC. LOGO DESIGN AND ARTWORKS Zoshiko Nakagome - SMC Hitoshi Morita MANUAL WRITING Keiichiroh Yasuhara - TOYOTAMA-YA TECHNICAL SUPPORTS Keiso Shimakawa BUSINESS AFFAIRS Ryukatsu Son Tatsuro Nakamura Miki Shinagawa SALES PLANNING DEPT Kyoko Kato Takashi Asano QUALITY ASSURANCE Kouichi Kodama Kazunari Mikawa QA TESTERS Masakazu Yamada Miki Arai Yoshiyuki Nomura Hirokazu Ishibashi Akio Yagame Junichi Sasaki PUBLICITY AND MARKETING DEPT VICE PRESIDENT Masatsuka Saeki MARKETING Satoshi Komura Hiroko Wakunaga PRODUCER Katsuhiko Kanazawa SOUND PRODUCER Takafumi Fujisawa SUPERVISOR Shawn Layden Kazuaki Komiya Yoshiko Furusawa Mikiko Okai EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Akira Sato SPECIAL THANKS TO Juan Montes John Roberts Anthony Bray Simon Gardner Chris Sorrell Katie Lea Gary Richards Jason Riley Kazunori Yamauchi Kai Layden Ryota Kanazawa Akiko Kawai Eijiro Mori Sach Tsuchiya Isshu Tanoue This game is dedicated to the memory of Mr Apple. If only we'd never removed his magic hat. ©1998 Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Category:Levels Category:Special levels Category:Special MediEvil levels